1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective covering suitably used for protecting the body of an automobile from being hurt during the work in factory assembly lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since various tools and metal parts are handled in automotive factories or maintenance shops, assembling or servicing work exposes an automobile to the hazard of incurring flaws in its body surface or coating due to accidental contact with a hard object.
Conventionally, during such work, automobile bodies have been covered with nylon protective cloths lined with a permanent magnet so that the cloth sticks to the metallic surface by magnetic attraction.
However, these prior art protective cloths have been found to pose various problems. First, they would easily come off from place at the touch of a worker's hand. Secondly, iron powder or fine metal chippings undetectably left stuck in the magnetic lining tended to cause scratching to the body surface where they were applied. The problem becomes more serious if such scratching occurs to a delicate area, such as a synthetic resin bumper, where repair is very costly or impossible.